1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canning jar lid and sealing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional canning jar sealing systems employ a screw-threaded rim cap with an open center and a thin sealantcoated tin center lid which fits over the mouth of the jar and is secured in place by the screw cap. The conventional sealing system described has several disadvantages. First, the center lid portion is not safely reusable. Second, there are sealing problems because of the film of sealant used and the thin lid which is easily bent. Third, the lid and cap fit only one jar size and thread size and type, thereby requiring a specially made canning jar. A fourth disadvantage is that in recent years a tremendous shortage of canning tops using the conventional system has been created. Fifth, the thin coating on the lid is easily scratched; and if this occurs, oxidation of the lid and contamination of the contents of the jar can result.
Various other types of canning jar sealing systems have been proposed, but they are not as convenient to use nor as reliable as the above-described system and have many of the other disadvantages of the described conventional system.
Accordingly there is a need for a canning jar lid and sealing system which are improvements in the above respects over existing such lids and systems.